moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Excess Baggage (1997)
| runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $14,515,490 }} Excess Baggage is a 1997 crime-comedy film written by Max D. Adams, Dick Clement and Ian La Frenais & directed by Marco Brambilla. It stars Alicia Silverstone, Benicio del Toro and Christopher Walken. This was Alicia Silverstone's first film produced under her own production company, First Kiss. Plot Emily Hope (Alicia Silverstone) stages her own kidnapping to get the attention of her father. She puts herself into the trunk of her own car (a BMW 850i), tapes her legs and mouth, handcuffs her hands and calls the police so they can come "rescue" her. But unexpectedly, a car thief named Vincent Roche (Benicio del Toro) steals the car with her in it. Suddenly, Emily finds herself actually kidnapped, only the kidnapper doesn’t know what to do with her. Cast *Alicia Silverstone: Emily Hope *Jack Thompson: Alexander Hope *Christopher Walken: Ray Perkins *Benicio del Toro: Vincent Roche *Harry Connick, Jr.: Greg Kistler *Nicholas Turturro: Stick *Michael Bowen: Gus *Leland Orser: Detective Bernaby *Robert Wisden: Detective Sims Production "Excess Baggage" was filmed in Vancouver and Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. The yellow leather jacket worn by Alicia Silverstone's character was sold to actor/stand-up comic Paul Rawson for $890. The jacket also came with her black suede pants and lipstick print t-shirt. Casting Benicio del Toro was hand-picked for the role by producer Alicia Silverstone after she had seen "The Usual Suspects." It is also reported that Silverstone and del Toro dated around the time of filming. Christopher Walken previously worked with del Toro in two other films: Basquiat and The Funeral. He would later star in Blast from the Past with Alicia Silverstone two years later. "I don't know why everybody thinks he's so crazy," Silverstone noted. "I think he seems so adorable. I think maybe I was his mom in a past life or something." Del Toro stated that the best advice he had ever been given regarding acting came from Walken: "When you're in a scene and you don't know what you're gonna do, don't do anything." Reception Box Office "Excess Baggage" debuted at #6 at the box office, grossing $6,309,583 during its opening weekend. By the end of its run, it had only grossed $14,515,490 based on a $20 million budget. Critical Reception "Excess Baggage" received mostly negative responses from critics and it currently holds a 32% 'Rotten' rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Clint Morris has noted that the film "outstays it's welcome after a while, but Silverstone fans will still be in heaven - she's as cute as ever, and as cool as ever." Roger Ebert gave film a positive review and have mentioned that Alicia Silverstone was "wonderful" in "Clueless" and the film was so entertaining that not any followup could satisfy the audience. He also mentioned that Silverstone is "okay" in the film but "not more than okay" as he felt that she was miscast. James Berardinelli have praised the cast but found the script "frustratingly ordinary and unambitious." Many critics have praised Benicio del Toro's performance. Accolades ALMA Awards *Benicio del Toro: Outstanding Individual Performance in a Crossover Role in a Feature Film (nominated) Razzie Awards *Alicia Silverstone: Worst Actress (nominated) Theatrical Trailer Category:1997 films Category:1990s films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:American crime films Category:American comedy films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:Rated PG-13 movies